Haddonfield Sheriff's Department
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Haddonfield Sheriff's Office | continuity = Halloween film series | type = | status = | leaders = Leigh Brackett; Ben Meeker | members = Leigh Brackett; Gary Hunt; Ben Meeker; Fred King; Nick Ross; Tom Farrah | allies = Sam Loomis Yeah, kinda sorta an ally, but not really. Largely, they just consider him a huge pain in the ass. Charlie Bloch | enemies = Michael Myers Terence Wynn | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) }} The Haddonfield Sheriff's Department is a fictional law enforcement agency featured in the ''Halloween'' film franchise. In one form or another, it appears in nearly every installment of the series, beginning with the 1978 inaugural film, Halloween, by director John Carpenter. Description The Haddonfield Sheriff's Department is the police department serving Livingston County, or Haddonfield County, which includes the town of Haddonfield in the U.S. state of Illinois. The department is led by one sheriff and several deputies. History In October, 1963, members of law enforcement responded to an incident that took place at 45 Lampkin Lane when six-year-old Michael Myers brutally murdered his teenage sister, Judith Myers, by stabbing her nine times in the chest with a butcher knife. He was remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County, where he remained for the next fifteen years. This information is implied based on a presumed sense of logic. In the film, no members of law enforcement are actually seen collecting young Michael Myers after he murdered his sister. In October, 1978, Michael Myers escaped from Smith's Grove and returned to Haddonfield. At this time, the sheriff of the Haddonfield Sheriff's Department was Leigh Brackett. Michael's psychiatrist, Doctor Sam Loomis, came to Haddonfield and warned Brackett about Michael Myers. Brackett and his deputies were unable to prevent Michael Myers from murdering three teenagers, including Leigh's daughter, Annie Brackett. Shortly following this travesty, Leigh Brackett retired from service and moved to Florida. In the late 1980s, the sheriff of Haddonfield was Ben Meeker. He was assisted by several deputies including the bumbling incompetents, Nick Ross and Tom Farrah. Sheriff Meeker also occasionally worked in tandem with Charlie Bloch, who was an Illinois state trooper. 1989 proved to be the most harrowing year for the members of the Haddonfield Sheriff's Department. Michael Myers returned, seemingly having risen from the dead, and slaughtered many more teens, as well as Deputies Ross, Farrah and another deputy named Eddy Grey. The remaining officers succeeded in capturing Michael and took him to jail. For some reason however, nobody ever removed his mask. That same evening, a mysterious man in black, later revealed to be Terence Wynn of Smith's Grove, entered the sheriff's station with a machine gun and opened fire, slaughtering all of the present officers and staff. He freed Michael from jail and took off into the night. Members * Lee Brackett - Sheriff (H2007/H209) * Leigh Brackett - Sheriff (H78/H2) * Ben Meeker - Sheriff (H4/H5) * Andy Neale - Deputy (H209) * Charles - Deputy (H2007) * Eddy Grey - Deputy (H5) * Frank Hawkins - Deputy (H2018) * Fred King - Depity (H209) * Gary Hunt - Deputy (H2) * Nick Ross - Deputy (H5) * Tom Farrah - Deputy (H5) * Tony - Deputy (H5) * Webb - Deputy (H209) Notes & Trivia See also External Links Appearances References ----